Cinderella
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: AU Can one night change your life?


A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! Also Happy Birthday to mae-E. This is just a one-shot that I wanted to share with everyone. I hope you enjoy this AU story with my favorite couple.

XXXX

Stepping into the ballroom, Kimberly looked around. Men and women crowded the dance floor as well as the tables. Tonight was a big night for the Peter Pan Boy's Home. It was their annual charity event, that Oliver Communications hosted for them every year. She never liked going to the event even though it was for the home. She always felt out of place as a single woman.

She was running late because she had a hearing with one of the boys. Connor tried to run away again. She knew it was because his real dad had showed up again yesterday. Every time that man saw Connor, the teenager tried to run away. This time she wasn't at the house to stop him. He had been brought back by a police officer, so a caseworker was called in.

Thankfully, she talked to Connor and got him settled down before the hearing. She made him promise her that he would not run away again even if his dad did show up again. He was instructed to call her whenever he needed to talk, no matter what time it was. Being almost 16 didn't help Connor's frame of mind. He lost his mother when he was 10 and his father had been in and out of his life since he born. The man wasn't stable which was why Connor was in the home.

It was just one of the situations; she dealt with in the boy's home. It was daunting work, but it was work, she was led to do. Actually, it was rewarding work for her. She only came tonight to make sure the home was represented by someone who knew what the home was like. All the other workers who helped at the house, declined to attend.

Zordon, her boss had started the home several years ago because of his childhood. He wanted to provide these boys with a home that they had been denied. Most of them were beyond adoptable age. Parents wanted younger children without problems. Her boys were known to be troublemakers before they moved in. It was just part of their situation.

It took a little time but she earned each boy's respect. They learned she was fighting for them. She wanted them to make it past these years and be productive adults. They could do it, they just needed someone to believe in them, and she did.

Sighing, she looked around again to see if she could see anyone from the office. They should already be here. Dinner was in a few minutes and she wanted to find her table.

"This is for the boys." She whispered as she started forward.

"The Peter Pan Boy's Home, to be exact." A voice said behind him.

Spinning around, she encountered a chest covered in a tuxedo jacket. She let her eyes move up the jacket until she finally saw his eyes. He was tall, taller than her petite 5 foot 2 inches. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown that she knew she could get lost in, if she wanted too. She noticed his hair was spiked, not at all like a normal businessman. Most of them had their hair smoothed down. Who was this man?

"Yes, I know it's the Peter Pan Boy's Home." She stated. "I work there."

"You work there?" He asked as she nodded. "What's your job?"

"Well I do a little bit of everything, but mostly I'm the boy's voice." She replied tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She knew she should have put it up in a clip or something. It would annoy her most of the night now.

"You must be Kimberly Hart," he stated with a smile. "Zordon has told me, so much about you."

Who was this man and why did Zordon talk about her? She knew he must be someone important if Zordon talked about her.

"I don't know if you should believe everything Zordon says, but I am Kimberly Hart or Kim if you prefer." She voiced. "I'm sorry; I don't know your name."

The man smiled at her comment. "Maybe I like it better that way." He murmured as the band quieted down.

It was the signal for dinner. This was another reason she attended tonight. There was always great food at the event.

"So you like being a mystery man?" She asked moving towards the tables.

She noticed most people were already taking their seats so it should be easy to find her table. At least she hoped so; she knew she was seated with Zordon and a few others. She just didn't know where their table was.

"I think I like being a mystery man to you." The man stated as he reached for her elbow as if he owned her, and led her through the tables.

"Uh, where are you leading me?" She asked glancing down at his hand on her elbow. It didn't really bother her that he was leading her anywhere.

"Since I know you're name, I know where you are sitting." He stated. "I just assumed you didn't know since you only arrived a few moments ago."

"How did you know I only arrived moments ago?" She asked as she let him lead her through the tables. It would make things faster to accept his help rather than fight with him.

"I watched you walk in," he replied with a shrug. "Its hard to miss a beautiful woman when she lights up the entire ballroom."

The man was charming; she would give him that. He wasn't overbearing with his charm though, so she just admired the charm.

"It's the dress." She remarked glancing down at the bright pink dress she was wearing.

Trini Scott, her best friend, told her to wear it and be brave. She knew these events were out of her comfort zone. Trini also knew that pink was her favorite color. It made it easier slipping into the dress and walking through the double doors.

"While I will admit the dress is amazing, it is you I saw." He stated looking down at her.

She didn't know what to say to his comment and thankfully, she didn't have to say anything. They were at her table and Zordon stood up to greet them.

"Tommy, it's an honor to finally meet you face-to-face." Zordon stated, as he shook the man he called Tommy's hand. "I see that you have met our wonderful Kimberly Hart." Zordon said motioning to her at his side.

"I have and I must say those boys are in great hands." Tommy said smiling at her.

"Thank you." Kim whispered as she looked at Zordon. "I am seated with you?" She asked.

"Of course." He said as he motioned to the two open chairs on the other side of him.

She wondered who was missing because as far as she could tell, everyone who said they would be here, was here.

"Ah, I see you are next to me." Tommy stated as she looked from the chair to him.

"You are sitting with us?" She asked as he nodded. "Since I now know your first name, I must know your last name."

"But I'm the mystery man," he pointed out as he led her around the table.

He pulled out her chair and pushed it in when she sat down. Mystery man, he might be, but he was a gentleman. The last time she suffered through a blind date her date never opened a door for her, let alone touch her chair.

"I can just ask someone what your last name is." She pointed out as she watched him take his seat next to her.

"You could, but I have a feeling you won't." He stated as she smiled.

"Probably not, but remember I am used to dealing with boys." She stated, as her plate was set in front of her by the wait staff.

"I do remember, but I am not one of your boys." He whispered. "You will find that I tend to get my way."

"What a shame, you need to learn that losing can be helpful." She commented.

"I learned that lesson a long time ago which is why I don't lose now." He voiced.

She was about to comment on his statement when Zordon spoke from her other side.

"So Kimberly, how did it go with Connor?" Zordon asked.

She sipped her water before answering his question. He was as invested in the boys as she was. "We reached an understanding." She mentioned. "He shouldn't be any more trouble."

"Good, I don't want to remove him." He stated as she nodded.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked looking over her at Zordon.

"Oh just one of our boys," he murmured. "He is having trouble settling in."

Tommy nodded as he sipped his wine. "I remember having trouble as well."

"What?" She asked looking up at him. "You were in a home?" She asked.

"Kimberly, do you not know who this is?" Zordon asked as Kim shook her head.

"Zordon, I have not had the honor of introducing myself to this lovely lady." Tommy said as she glanced back at him.

"Ah, I see," Zordon, said with a smile. "Let me introduce you to Thomas Oliver, the man responsible for this event tonight."

Kim nodded and smiled as she glanced at her mystery man. Everything made sense now.

"It is an honor to meet you Mr. Oliver and thank you for hosting this event every year." She stated. "It will help Peter Pan Boy's Home."

"Call me Tommy, and you're welcome." He said flashing her a smile. "I wish I had a place like it when I was younger. It would have made my teenage years better."

She nodded as everyone around the table started talking about the home. She stayed silent as she ate her food. The man on her right was also silent. Tommy seemed to be taking everything in as he listened.

Once their plates were cleared, the band started up again. She watched as Tommy stood up and held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

Smiling, she placed her hand in his and let him help her up and out to the dance floor. "I'm afraid I may step on your toes." She admitted. "I haven't danced in forever."

He chuckled as he pulled her into his arms and spun her around the dance floor with ease. "Don't worry, I'm a great leader. All you have to do is follow me." He whispered as he leaned in close to her ear.

"Now why do I feel you meant something else?" She asked glancing up at him.

He just smiled before pulling her closer to his body. She had to admit that he was a great dancer. His left arm was resting on her lower back while his right was raised and held hers close to his chest. Her left hand rested lightly on his shoulder. It was the perfect dance hold and one that she enjoyed.

Despite their difference in height, they fit. It was weird but she connected more with this man than her last boyfriend. Who was this Tommy?

"What are you thinking about so hard?" He asked as he led her around the dance floor through the other couples that had joined them.

He really could lead because she didn't even step on his toes.

"How do you even know I was thinking about anything?" She asked sidestepping his question. She didn't really want to reveal what she was thinking to him, especially since she had just met the man. He didn't need to know her thoughts.

"Your eyes got a far-off look in them and your body began to relax." He explained. "You were not this at ease when you were eating."

"Should I be worried about how much you're watching me?" She asked glancing at the other couples. They were mostly swaying to the music while he moved them across the dance floor and through all the other couples.

"No." He replied as she glanced up at him. "I don't want to run you off." He admitted.

"I'm not really a running type of woman." She remarked slowly.

"That's good to know." He commented as the music faded away. "Thank you for the dance."

"No, thank you. I am impressed that you managed to lead me around the floor without once allowing me to step on your toes."

"I told you I was a great leader." He remarked as she nodded. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your night."

"I'm sure I will." She said as he nodded and walked away.

Since it was his event, she knew he would need to make the rounds. He would have to thank everyone for attending and donating.

She looked at her watch and saw it was way past time for her to get home. This Cinderella needed to leave before she passed out in her carriage on her way home.

XXXX

Tommy glanced around one more time but he didn't see Kimberly. She must have pulled a Cinderella and already left. He wanted at least one more dance with her, if that was he could get. He wanted to continue talking with her. She wasn't like anyone else he had met at a charity event. It was refreshing to meet someone who didn't know who he was at first sight.

He knew he should have told her as soon as she introduced herself, but he was enjoying talking to a woman who had no clue who he was. It was a rare occurrence these days. He could tell that when she found out who he was, it didn't faze her. He could have been the President of the United States, but it didn't matter. She was one of those people that treated everyone with respect.

The good thing was; he knew where she worked. He wanted to see the boy's home when he presented the check, but now he had a bigger desire to see it. Kimberly worked there and it would give him a chance to actually talk to her.

He knew from Zordon that Kimberly was an asset to the home. She poured her heart and soul into the project. She was the type of person every orphanage needed. He wished at least one person in his orphanage had been like her. Every child wants to know they were loved and cared for, even if it is by someone who only works for the home. It made living in a home with several other boys manageable.

Since she was great with the boys, he knew he would have a problem on his hands going after her. A few might be in love with her, but most would see her as their sister. Boys knew to protect their _sisters_ from any other male on the hunt. He would need to tread lightly with her and the boys.

XXXX

As soon as Kim walked into the boy's home the next morning, she was bombarded by the boys. It was always like this if she went out the night before. They were extremely noisy when they knew she had a date. It got to the point when she stopped telling them about having a date. They always seemed to know anyway.

"Did you have fun last night?" T.J., one of the older boys, asked.

T.J. was one of the first of the boys she bought into the home a few years ago. His mother was a drug addict and had left him at the skating ring one night. Child Services was called who in turn called her to see if there was room at the house.

"Well I had to squeeze into a tight dress, sit with some people I don't know, and I had to dance, I guess that counts as fun." She replied as she walked into the kitchen. Most of the boys trailed behind her.

Billy, one of the workers who lived in the house with the boys, waved as she opened the cabinets. He started working around the same time she did. They were close because of their jobs. Billy was one of three workers who lived with the boys. Jason and Rocky were the other two. They worked during the day so she came over and helped while they were gone.

Jason and Rocky had worked with Zordon for close to 10 years. He contacted them and asked if they wanted to work in a boy's home. Each agreed and moved into the house a week later. She knew they would be moving out soon since they were both engaged now.

"Did any man hit on you?" Connor growled as she sighed.

Apparently, he was still in a bad mood. Connor was very protective over her. He had even threatened one of her boyfriends with murder if he didn't treat her like a lady. It was something she couldn't condone but was secretly pleased. It meant that Connor saw her as more than a worker. He had adopted her into his life and made her a part of his family.

"No man hit on me, Connor." She replied, as she grabbed everything she needed for breakfast.

Since today was a holiday, all the boys were out of school. Normally it was a rush to get the older boys fed, out of the house, and on the bus. She could take her time and actually make them a good breakfast. They mostly got cereal or a biscuit before running out to the bus.

"Are you sure? Those guys who attend those things like to pick on single women." He muttered as he sat down at the bar.

She wasn't sure where Connor got his information, but she would need to check it out. It was probably some of those TV shows he watched.

"I'm sure; you don't have to worry about me." She remarked as she started mixing the batter for pancakes.

"Wow, did you have a good night?" Zhane asked.

He was one of the boys who had been in the home for years. His parents had died in a car wreck when he was five. Thankfully, Zordon knew his parents well and had him moved into the house quickly. He probably saved Zhane's life that day.

"Why would you ask that?" She asked glancing at him.

"You're making us pancakes." He stated. "You must have gotten a little loving."

Kim rolled her eyes as his comment. Working with the boys really opened her eyes on how the male species talked. They had no filter on anything, including sex. She learned pretty quickly to not be upset or offended by their talk. It gave her insight into their characters.

"She said no man hit on her last night." Connor stated.

"Well the man didn't have to hit on her for her to go home with him." Zhane pointed out.

"That's true." T.J. piped in.

"I'll kill him." Connor murmured as Kim sighed and turned to face the boys.

"I didn't get any loving last night except from my dog." She voiced. "No man hit on me and I slept alone."

"So why you making us pancakes then?" Carlos, another one of the boys, asked.

"Because it's a holiday and I don't have to rush." She answered. "I wanted you to have a good breakfast this morning."

"Sounds good to me." Jack, one of the younger boys, said. "I like pancakes."

"Me too." Billy said. "Now, leave Kim alone so she can finish."

"Fine." Connor said before leaving the kitchen.

The rest of the boys followed him out of the room, leaving Billy and Kim alone.

"Connor has a crush on you." Billy noted once they were alone.

"No, it's not a crush." Kim said flipping the pancakes. "He sees me as a sister and just wants to protect me." She explained.

"Have you told Zordon?" He asked.

"No, but I will if he gets worse." She admitted. "He just doesn't want me to leaving him like everyone else in his life."

"I know, but he can't form that strong of an attachment to you." He remarked before someone knocked on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Kim asked looking past him at the back door.

It was weird having someone at the back door knocking.

"No, and I don't recognize him either." He commented as he walked over to the door to see who it was.

Kim finished stacking the pancakes on a plate before looking back at Billy and the mystery man. Since the boys were out of the room, she had made the pancakes fairly fast. They weren't bugging her or asking for bites while she cooked.

"Kim, he claims to know you." Billy said moving to the side.

"Hello Kimberly." The mystery man said.

"Tommy?" She asked stepping closer to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the house and boys." He replied.

"Why are you at the back door?" She asked staring at him.

"I tried the front door but no one answered it." He explained. "I know it gets loud with boys in the house, so I thought I would try the back door."

She nodded at his explanation before looking at Billy. "Oh, Billy, this is Thomas Oliver. He hosted the fundraiser last night." She explained.

"I know who he is." Billy said with a smile. "I am curious as to why he is here though."

She understood Billy's confusion since no one ever visited the house especially someone of Tommy's caliber.

"I wanted to present the check at the house." He said without looking away from Kimberly. "Zordon should be here within the hour."

"You picked a great day to visit then; all the boys are here today." She stated. "In fact, if you would step back, I'll call the boys in."

Tommy smiled and took a quick step back and waited.

"BREAKFAST!" She yelled.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the house began to shake. It sounded as if a herd of elephants were charging towards the kitchen. The boys poured into the kitchen and formed a line. They grabbed their plates and pancakes before grabbing a glass to pour their drinks. None of the boys noticed Tommy standing there. It was just a normal breakfast for them.

"Once you finish making your plate, have a seat." Kim instructed.

She watched as the boys found their seats and sat down. They looked at her expectantly.

"Who is that?" Connor asked looking at the man behind Kimberly.

"I'll tell everyone once everyone settles down." She replied.

"He's not delivering bad news, is he?" Zhane asked.

She shook her head no and sighed. It was sad that the only visitors the boys got brought them bad news. She wished it were something she could change, but she had no idea how.

Once all the boys got their food and drinks and sat down, she spoke up. "Okay, guys this is Thomas Oliver. He hosted the event last night for the house."

"So." Carlos murmured.

"He is here to meet all of you." Billy stated.

"Is he gonna be like Daddy Warbucks?" Connor asked while eating his food.

"Who's that?" Zhane asked.

"That dude from the movie Miss K likes." Connor answered, his mouth still full of food.

"Annie," Kim supplied. "The name of the movie is Annie and no he is not like Daddy Warbucks."

"So why does he want to meet us?" T.J. asked.

Tommy stepped forward to answer. "I am here to talk to you about rising above your past." He said. "I was raised in a home like this one."

"Yeah right." Connor muttered.

"Connor, zip it." Kim commanded as he nodded.

"Fine." He muttered.

Kim leaned against the bar and listened as Tommy addressed the boys. He spoke of his childhood and how he ended up in the home. He went on to explain that he graduated top in his class before going to college. One of the counselors from his home told him he would never amount to anything. Tommy wanted to challenge that man's opinion and prove that he was better. He graduated Magna Cum Laude before receiving his MBA.

She smiled when he told the boys, he was no saint, but he studied as hard as he could and earned his way. A knocked sounded on the front door and she assumed that Zordon was finally here. Slipping away, she left the kitchen to answer the front door.

She opened the door. "Zordon, Tommy and the boys are in the kitchen."

"I thought I would beat him here, but he was faster than I was." Zordon said as he stepped inside.

"Well he didn't beat you by much." She said as they made their way to the kitchen.

XXXX

Tommy stepped outside and saw Kimberly sitting on the back steps. The younger boys were playing in the back yard. He had spent most of the morning talking with the boys one on one after breakfast. All morning, he watched her with the boys and saw what everyone else saw. She was great with the boys. The boys were also very protective of her, especially Connor.

He didn't know Connor's story, but he knew it was dark. The teenager latched onto Kimberly; he latched onto her light. She was as bright as the early morning sun. If he were still in his dark place, he would have latched onto her. He would have also issued warnings to any man who got near her like several of the boys had. They saw something in him that threatened their lives. They saw how fascinated he was by Kimberly.

"Hey Cinderella." He stated as he sat down beside her.

"Cinderella?" She asked glancing at him.

"Yeah, you know the princess who left the ball early causing the prince to chase after her." He voiced. "I thought it fit." He said with a shrug.

"What about her shoe?"

"Well any woman worth her salt wouldn't have left her shoe on the front steps of the castle." He remarked as she laughed.

"Very true, especially if they were made of glass." She commented.

"You women will wear anything as long as it has a heel on it."

"I plead the fifth." She said. "What do you think about my boys?" She asked looking back at the ones still playing.

"They remind me of myself." He replied. "The only difference is that they have you in their life."

"I hope I'm making a difference." She whispered. "I want all of them to be better than their parents or their situation."

"As long as you believe in them, they will." He stated reaching for her hand. "Trust me; you are making a difference in their lives."

She looked down at their entwined hands before looking up at his face. "You didn't just come to present the check and see the boys did you?"

"No," he admitted. "I wanted to see you again." He said without hesitation.

"I can't believe you said it." She admitted. "Most guys would have denied it."

He squeezed her hand before speaking again. "You will find I'm not most guys. I know there is something between us and I want to explore it with you."

"Wow." She whispered. "How do you want to explore it?"

"Let's start with a date, are you free tonight?" He asked.

"I could be, what's on your mind?" She asked with a smile.

She didn't want to let him know but she could feel something between them as well. He wasn't like any other man; he was something else. A small voice told her to take a chance on him.

"How about dinner at the Youth Center, followed by a walk in the park?" He asked. "It will be an easy date just in case you are not enjoying yourself."

"Sounds perfect." She whispered thinking about walking beside the lake with him at her side. The crazy thing was; he had described her idea of a perfect date. She didn't need all the trappings just good food, a calm location, and a good man.

"You want to meet there at 7?" He asked rubbing his fingers across her knuckles.

His touch sent shivers from her hand through her body. If the mere brush of his fingers could do this to her, she wondered what it would feel like to kiss him.

"Okay." She whispered.

She was looking forward to this date.

XXXX

_One Year Later_

Kim stepped into the room and quickly found Tommy. He had arrived before her because it was her late night at the home. It was shocking how much could change in a year's time. Last year, she was single and only attending because of the boys. This year she was engaged to a wonderful man and still attending because of her boys.

The engagement was still new to her since he just proposed last night. Tommy asked all the boys if he could marry her before getting down on one knee to ask her. She looked at her boys before looking down at the man who had captured her heart completely. The boys including Connor were chanting yes because they all wanted her to marry Tommy.

It surprised her that Connor accepted Tommy so quickly. She learned they had a man-to-man talk after their first date. It amazed her that Tommy had taken the time to speak with Connor. Any other man wouldn't have taken the time to talk to a teenager about dating her. When she asked him about it, he told her Connor deserved to be spoken to like a man. She agreed, and it was one of the many things, that made her fall in love with Tommy.

"How is my Cinderella?" Tommy whispered as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Great and hoping that her Prince Charming will take her home in his carriage." She replied as she smiled up at him. "I took a cab."

"My carriage is always at your convenience." He replied before leaning down to brush his lips against hers. "You look beautiful in that dress."

This year she was had chosen a white dress to go with his tuxedo.

"Thank you, but I think you beat me." She said placing her hand on his chest. "You remind me of a young James Bond."

"So you like an English man?" He asked walking her toward their table.

"Possibly." She replied as he helped her into her seat. "You will come out on top as long as you lead me around the dance floor at least once."

"Oh, we are dancing more than once," he promised. "This event will last for a few more hours and I don't want to wait that long to hold you close."

"Have I told you that I love you?" She whispered as he sat next to her.

"Not recently," he replied.

"I love you." She said before kissing him.

"And I love you." He whispered against her lips.

They were served their dinner before Tommy finally got her on the dance floor. As he promised, they danced into the night before they left. It was very different from last year since they were leaving together. He wasn't letting this Cinderella slip away from him ever again.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? I hope that you had a great Valentine's Day. Be on the lookout for my new story. I'll be working on the first few chapters in the coming weeks.


End file.
